Whats Going On?
by Paru0
Summary: The male VK cast wakes up to an unpleasent suprise and they are very freaked out.*Genderbent!* Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Okay so I've decided to re-write this because.

-I'm the author and I can do shit like that.

-The way it was written sucked.

-The chapters were way to short.

-Too many people were way out of character.

-The way I spelt things made me want to throw up.

-And poor use of grammar every where!

So anyways moving on I am going to change the 40th reviewer to the 50th since that number seems more official anyways. For those of you this is your first time reading, Welcome to "What's Going On?"(!) and for those of you who don't already know the 50th reviewer gets a chapter of their choice to help me write and tell me what they want in the next up coming chapter. Good luck to you all and see you next chapter!

Shiki looked up at his clock, 8:00 p. is way to early to be getting up. But he had to deal with it anyways .The tired red head rose from his bed rubbing his eyes, before feeling something on his shoulder. On his shoulder there was a strand of long red hair that fell down to his back. Confused he eventually realized his hair had grown down to his mid back over night. Feeling panicked he raced to the bathroom gaping at himself-or better yet said herself in the mirror. The reflection in the mirror showed a red haired, blue eyed girl. She had lengthy bangs that fell on her face and big chalk blue eyes with eyelashes that went on for miles. The girl resembled Shiki in many ways the tired look on his face and a short slender body. 'What! This can't be? I can't be a girl! This is impossible!"She shook her head in disbelief, closing her eyes and counting to ten."8…9….10"Nothing, still the same.

Only one thing to do now. Shiki sprinted to wear Takuma slept and shook the large lump under the covers."Takuma, Takuma….Takuma!"  
>The small blonde woke up yawning."Shiki what is it? School doesn't start for ano-Who are you!And what are you doing in my room!"<br>"Shh, it's me Senri and-"Senri's eyes widened at the sight of his friend. Takuma was turned into a girl too…

Takuma narrowed her eyes at Shiki."Senri...Is that you?"

"Yes, it's me for some reason over night I was turned into a girl…and I guess you were too."

Takuma stared at her in disbelief."No, I'm still a bo-"Takuma looked down at her body her jaw dropped and she screamed as loud as she could."But. But. But. I'm a boy how could this…how?" She looked up at Shiki in shock. "What do we do now?"

Senri thought for a second. What were they going to do?"Well for starts let's notify the dorm president. See if this has happened to more people than us."

Takuma nodded."Alright but we should get dressed first, then we'll go."

"Alright."Shiki left Takuma's side of the room rummaging through his drawer of clothes."No, no, no…none of theses will fit."After about 10 minutes of searching, Senri settled for a T-shirt and a pair of sweat pants that were small on him to begin with.

"Takuma are you ready?"She said poking her head around the corner. The blonde girl was struggling with a belt that she was strangling her waist with. This was going to be a long day.

After getting dressed the two walked down the hallway awkwardly before passing Akatsuki's and Aido's room. Might as well check in here too they both thought. Shiki without knocking opened the door to Aido screaming at herself in the mirror and Akatsuki giving the WTF face to her "body".

"So, you guys have noticed too?"Shiki said with his normal, tired tone of voice.

Aido turned around and made a face complaining."How come every one has bigger boobs than me!"Aido turned back around staring down at her flat chest and continued crying in the corner.

Shiki felt a little irritated at Hanabusa's last line."Are you serious we just had our genders flipped and you're worried about what cup size you are!"

Everyone else in the room was surprised by Senri's sudden outburst it wasn't like Shiki to ever talk let yell at the top of his lungs.

The red head kept her fists clenched still fuming with annoyance at the smaller blonde girl in the corner. Who knew Shiki being a girl would bring out Senri's emotional side?

Takuma finally broke the uncomfortable silence and spoke to Akatsuki."….So Akatsuki do you know what happened?"  
>The tall orange haired girl shrugged."I have no idea. I think we should just go tell the dorm president."<p>

"Sounds good, let's go then." Takuma strutted out of the room Shiki following grumbling a bit.

"Come on Hanabusa."Akatsuki said grabbing Aido by her short blonde hair.

"Alright geez! You can let go now!"She cringed struggling from Akatsuki's surprisingly strong grip.

The awkward group of girls made their way down the long corridor approaching Kaname's dorm.

Takuma slowly approached the door and knocked.'Um, Kaname may we some in?"

A tall brunette girl appeared in the door. She had medium length hair and had big red/brown eyes resembling Yuuki in a way just more mature looking."Yes?" "Well as you can see, we have been turned into girls and from the looks of it you have too. Do you know how this happened?"

Kaname looked over the girls thinking for a second."No I don't but classes are cancelled until further notice. Going outside of the school is forbidden and so is making contact about anyone outside of the school or telling them what has happened. I suggest to you to just stay in your dorms and proceed what ever you usually do."Without another word she closed the door.

"So what are we going to do now!"Aido said breaking the silence.

Akatsuki shrugged."I'm going back to bed."

Shiki paused, what was she going to do?"I guess I'll go over to Rima's to borrow some clothes."

"I second that!" Takuma chimed in.

With that being said everyone separated going in their opposite directions leaving Hanabusa alone and speechless. Aido was so used to hitting on girls on his spare time and going into the community with his cousin, now those options weren't available to him. She sulked exhaling loudly with a small pout in her voice."Damn, they left me what do I do now? Ah, screw it I'm going to bed!"The blonde haired girl crossed her arms over her flat chest and stopped off towards her room.

Well, I finally finished this chapter! Sorry for not updating in a while though but thank you! All of my reviewers are loved so please review!


	2. Chapter 2

Finally I get some time to type! A few notes.

-I'm sorry some of you can't review because Fan Fiction can be a jerk at sometimes but if you'd like to review you can just PM me and that will solve all problems.

-Chapters will be coming longer and faster since I'm in summer break right now!

-I love all of you! And thank you all for reviewing past, present, and future!:D

As Takuma and Shiki made their way to the Rima and Ruka's dorm they both got weird stares from the other Night Class girls. They simply ignored it and knocked on Rima's dorm. Rima opened the door half awake and rubbing her cerulean blue eyes."Yes? Can I help you two….?"

"Hi Rima! It's me Takuma. And this is Shiki."Takuma waved at her brightly, the way the normal Takuma did when he greeted her.

Rima squinted her eyes at the two girls at her door."What? Am I dreaming again?"

"I know it's hard to believe but it's the truth Rima."Shiki said softly.

Rima stood there and stared at them blankly to where it seemed for minutes."Alright come on in."She said yawning and turning on a light. Why was this happening so early? Rima didn't know but she was about to find out.

Ruka still sleeping cringed at the light."Hey some of us are still sleeping I hope you know, turn that off!"Ruka silently sunk into the covers shutting out any light from getting in.

Rima ignored her sitting on her own bed."So do you guys know how this happened?"

"To be honest…no. We just woke up like this."Shiki said.

That's interesting, who would have done that? And for what reason? Rima thought to herself. This surely did intrigue Rima since nothing ever happens at Cross Academy. Everything at this school was so normal, humans around always energetic and living their short lives up. That bored Rima and for something to finally happen that wasn't about vampires made Rima very interested. But there was no way she'd tell anyone that not even Shiki. So she pushed the thought in the back of her mind and asked something she could care less about right now.

"So what are you guys going to do about clothes? You both look terrible right now…"She said looking them over.

Takuma who had on a pair of jeans that was huge on her and a baggy T-shirt. That went down to her thighs. Shiki on the other hand had surprisingly well fit sweat pants. Shiki had always been small so it didn't surprise Rima that the pants fit so well on her friend. Above the waist Shiki had a red shirt that matched Shiki's naturally red hair perfectly.

Takuma met Rima's gaze that was now staring down at their clothes. "Well, that's kind of why we came here Rima. We need to borrow some clothes because it's pretty obvious our current clothes don't fit us."The small blonde said while adjusting the belt that was on corset tight around her thin waist.

"I'll see what I can do."Rima said going through her drawer pulling out two pairs of bras and panties.

Shiki blushed as he noticed Rima's undergarments and quickly stared down at the floor.

Rima approached her huge walk in closet that her and Ruka shared and pulled out two skirts and T-shirts."Here. "She said tossing the clothing to them."You can wear these for now."

"Where do you want us to change?"The Takuma asked.

Rima stared at both of them giving them a weird look."What do you mean? You can just change right there."

"Right here….Right now?"

"Yes."

"That's weird and it sounds obscene…"

Rima sighed loudly a little frustrated that they didn't get it. "Remember we are all girls now so it doesn't matter anymore."She rolled her eyes and pulled out her cell phone and began vigoursly texting.

"Okay …."Takuma said nervously but still turning around anyways.

The two "boys" awkwardly started stripping and attempting to put on a bra."How do you do this?" The blonde struggled as she tried to slip on the bra.

Rima turned around and stared at the sight in front of her and once more rolled her eyes at them."You two are hopeless….."She walked over to them and helped them slide on the piece of fabric.

"There, much better."Ichijo said smiling. As she over looked her self smiling at the nice fit. It was a sports bra so it fit her perfectly even though Shiki and Takuma was a larger cup size than Rima. It was blue, that didn't surprise Senri at all since it was Rima's favorite color. But she never knew that one day she'd ever be wearing Rima's clothes…or being a girl. The thought quickly left her mind as Ruka interrupted the red head's thoughts.

"You guys look terrible. And I am not going out in public with either of you especially with your hair looking like that.

Where'd she come from? Senri thought to herself, I thought she was asleep. But it didn't matter Shiki couldn't just stand there and take it. Shiki crossed her arms defensively."Says you! You not much of a model your self, sleeping beauty!"Senri pointed to Ruka's hair and smeared makeup that she had forgotten to take off the night before.

Ruka huffed quickly grabbing her brush and running it through her silky smooth hair that fell gracefully down her back. Following that action she licked the edge of her finger wiping off the late make-up that was under eyes."Done."

Rima's eye widened that was the fastest clean up she had ever seen. Well this was Ruka and she new everything there is to know about facial and hair care.

"Now, that that's over with, I need to get those mops you call hair brushed out."

Rima nodded in agreement being a model this was crucial that their hair got fixed.

Senri and Takuma looked at both of the girls that stood in front of them. As Ruka and Rima got closer to them, they both felt nervous as if they were about to rape them in the corner. No rape, just two determined girls getting ready to attack the girl's hair with a brush.

Ruka grabbed a hold of Takuma's short blonde hair that stopped and the end of her cheeks."Who would have thought hair this short could get so knotty?"

As for the red head Rima ran the brush along Senri's long hair before making an abrupt stop tugging at a large knot.

"Ow! That hurts!"Senri said cringing to the brush that sat on her head. She was never used to this, Senri's hair never had knots it was so short he never had to worry about brushing it that often all of his hair and beauty care was done by a professional when he was modeling.

"Well maybe if you sat still it wouldn't hurt as much!"Rima wacked Senri with at the brush against her back causing her to have perfect posture.

Rima trailed the brush down her hair once again. So far so good until-"Ouch! Will you watch it! Remember you brushing a girl's hair not pulling weeds out of a garden!"Shiki huffed thinking to herself. Being a girl was a lot harder than he had thought….

Done with 2nd chapter hope you enjoyed! Please review or PM me! Thank you all for reading!

See you next chapter. :D


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Helloooooooo, long time no see fellow reviewers and writers. I missed you all and I am really sorry about the ridiculously long update. Things happened with my computer and stuff….so yeah. But I finally get to update and I am super happy about that! I hope all of you will like this chapter and/or respond to it in reviews and/or PM.

Also a reminder 50th reviewer gets a chapter dedicated to them along with a chapter their choice their way. Good luck!

Shiki POV

Getting used to being a girl wasn't easy and being constantly teased by other night class girls wasn't helping. But, at least I've been able to hang out with Takuma and Rima since classes have been canceled. Yet I must still stand my ground when Ruka and/or Rima try's to attack me with what was it called? Eyeliner? No Mascara. No actually both are pretty horrid. If even a little gets in your eye it burns like hell. Still, if I don't change back soon this is going to be difficult to explain to my mother, let alone my modeling manager. Nonetheless I miss biting into Rima's pale neck...which I doubt she'd let me do under these circumstances. Well for right now I'm going to have to scarf down more blood tablets, dodge every molding appointment, and keep my hormone crazed teenage eyes off my chest. I swear I can't even see my feet because of these things. Hanabusa calls it a blessing but to me it translates to a curse. I can't even run anymore without my back aching...not that I was ever into running in the first place. It's just I have been getting into the habit of running from whenever the day class girls say they want to brush my hair or when I have to chase Takuma for playing keep away with MY pokey. Anyways right now I'm at Rima's dorm with Takuma once again Ruka is insisting that green is my color. It does simply nothing for my complexion and what's worse is that I've been a girl long enough to even be thinking about my complexion!

"I'm telling you green makes your eyes really POP!" Ruka said opening her hands up as if the emphasize the "POP!"

"Since when does green make someone with deep red hair and blue eyes pop? "I rolled my eyes sliding off the shirt leaving me in one of the only shirts that fit me decently. A black tank top that was too small on me to begin with. Still not happy with my sad excuse for an outfit I pushed the next one over my shoulders sliding into it with ease. This one was a deep crimson red.

"I like that one. "Rima said finally speaking up she sounded half alive as usual but she actually seemed a little interested in what I was wearing….Weird." It matches your hair."

"Thanks…"I said in reply standing up from the soft bed. "Can't we do anything else? I would much rather spend my time not debating which color matches my eyes the best."

Takuma came out of Rima's huge ass walk in closet that could fit a car in it, nodding his head in agreement. "Yeah I'd rather try and find a boyfriend."

"YOU WANT A WHAT!?"All of us said simutainualsouly.

"Takuma you can't be serious right!" I asked still completely confused.

"Well I am…."She slowly dragged her foot across the floor tracing it in the carpet."…It's just don't you think it'd be easier for me to get in a relationship now because in my regular body in my regular body any day class girl would kill someone just to spend the day with me. As in my current body they could care less. If I can I would just go into public and it would be easy to find someone I like. Besides I've been reading this magazine called "Cosmo" and it gives you all sorts of tips!" Takuma smiled holding up the magazine that seemed to be pulled out of nowhere.

"But Takuma you're still a boy in that body, wouldn't you rather be lesbian…since that kind of makes sense? And you wouldn't get a boyfriend unless you were gay right?"

"Well, I've decided to be bi-sexual for now so I don't confuse myself about sexualities. Beside it couldn't be that bad having a boyfriend. I mean it is adorable in the manga I read what the difference here?"

I paused not exactly knowing what to say. It was kind of hard to argue with that because it only made sense especially for Takuma. This does sort of explain all of the boyXboy manga he has stashed on his book shelf. "I see your point Takuma, but where did you get that magazine in the first place?"

Ruka and Rima's mouths remained gaped. "How can you just change the subject like that? "They said speaking in perfect unison.

"What do you mean Takuma is still Takuma nothing has changed. Do you have a problem with that?"

Saying that shut them up imedeatliy.

Answering my question Takuma held up the magazine once again flipping through it. "Uh, I found it in a box inside of Rima's closet. For some reason all of the "Getting a Boy to Notice "suggestions are highlighted.

Rima froze her face painted a light shade of pink.

Everyone in the room immediately turned towards Rima who was now desperately fingering through a book she had never read or heard of in her life.

Ruka grinned looking over to the twin tailed girl."Rimaaaacomplexionaaaaa~""What's this all about?"

"Wh-what do you mean those magazines could have been anyone's!" She studdered with a slight crack in her voice.

Takauma looked confused. "They were in a box labeled Rima's stuff.

Rima turned towards the blonde gritting her pure white, sharp teethe at her. "Not helping" She said through her teeth still gripping the book.

Before anyone could say anything else Aido came waltzed right into the room not even knocking.

"Guys! Akatsuki won't stop calling me flat!"

"But you are. "Rima's said looking over to the angry blonde at her door.

"Yeah Hanabusa you should really calm down about this. I think the PMS is going to your head. "I said not even bothering to look up.

"What do you mean I keep calling you flat? Akatsuki said following Aido into the room. "You asked to borrow my bra and I said it probably wouldn't fit."

"It probably wouldn't Hanabusa, look at Akatsuki she has a breast size that qualifies for its own zip code. And you are as flat as a cutting board."Ruka added joining in on the conversation.

Aido crossed her arms pouting. "Leave me alone!"

"We were leaving you alone until came into Ruka and I's room uninvited I might add. "The orange haired girl said closing the book she had been holding onto. Rima silently thanked Aido for coming in in the first place. It saved her from that really awkward situation.

"Anyways, I also came here to ask you guys something."

"What is it?" I said kind of annoyed.

"Well Miss Disciplinary Committee can get passes out of the academy right? Not to mention she know the school grounds like the back of her hand. I was thinking if one of us asked her we could get out of this place for a bit.

"That sounds cool but who would ask her? "I said.

As if we all shared the same mind the attention went to Takuma who was standing there with a confused look on her face. "Why are you all looking at me?"

"You the vice dorm president, and you have seen Yuuki since she was a kid I'm sure she'd let us if you asked."

Takuma sighed. "I guess I'll try but don't count on it."

Well that is it for chapter. I'll see you guys next chapter please review!


End file.
